Bunga
by LuthCi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan baju biru tua, berdiri tegak dengan tangan berlipat. Alis matanya terkait, mengerut, mengernyit. / "Belikan aku bunga pilihanmu kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu!" / Fluff, eh?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I dont take any material profit from it.

**Warning: **AT, Fluff, sepertinya OOC, SasuSaku.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dengan baju biru tua, berdiri tegak dengan tangan berlipat. Alis matanya terkait, mengerut, mengernyit. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa cela. Matanya mendelik tajam pada _mereka_ yang berada di hadapannya. _Mereka_, ya, _mereka_, para—

* * *

><p>—<strong>Bunga<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke bermimpi ia berdiri di depan toko bunga. Namun, faktanya kini ia berdiri di depan toko bunga, menatap satu per satu bunga yang terpampang pada etalase kaca.<p>

Dua puluh menit sudah Sasuke berdiri di depan Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Tujuh orang satu ekor sudah (Naruto, Neji, Kiba _plus_ Akamaru, Sai, Genma, Lee, dan Suigetsu) yang melewati dirinya seraya meledek, mendelik, ataupun menahan tawa saat melihatnya berdiri terpaku di depan toko bunga. Sasuke bukan penyuka bunga, ia tidak mengerti apa bagusnya bunga.

Setahunya, bunga adalah sesuatu yang buang-buang uang. Begitu dibeli, beberapa hari kemudian layu dan harus dibuang. Jauh lebih baik untuk membeli sesuatu yang dapat bertahan lama, seperti bingkai foto atau kunai. Bermanfaat, tidak akan layu.

Masalahnya, ia diminta (kalau tidak mau dibilang diperintahkan) untuk membeli bunga oleh Sakura (kekasihnya yang tengah marah besar karena kelakuannya). Untuk merincikan kesalahan dari kelakuan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura marah kali ini tidaklah mudah. Bisa dibilang kemarahan Sakura adalah akumulasi dari sikap egois, arogan, keras kepala, dan tengik dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Belikan aku bunga __**pilihanmu**__ kalau kau ingin aku memaafkanmu!_"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang tiga puluh menit lalu ia dengarkan sebelum bunyi pintu yang ditutup keras tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Selanjutnya, ia menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk berjalan ke toko bunga dan dua puluh menit untuk termangu tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia pilih.

Alasan?

Ia adalah Uchiha, ia tidak bodoh. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu bunga punya arti. Ia tahu bunga punya arti, ia tidak bisa asal-asalan memilih bunga. Ia tidak bisa asal-asalan memilih bunga, ia harus memilih dengan hati. Ia harus memilih dengan hati, sedangkan ia jarang menggunakan hati.

Akan lebih mudah jika ia langsung masuk dan meminta Ino untuk memilihkan setangkai bunga, tapi akan merepotkan kalau Ino nanti malah bercerita pada Sakura kalau ia datang dan minta dipilihkan bunga. Sedangkan, kalau ia mengatakan "Ini rahasia, jangan katakan pada Sakura," ia jamin justru malah akan sampai ke telinga Sakura lebih cepat.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk kesekian kali di siang hari yang panas ini.

_Baiklah, hari panas, otak panas, hati panas. Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Dan aku hanya _bertanya_, bukan_ menantang_ untuk diberikan yang lebih buruk dari ini, wahai _Kami_-_sama—gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk kedalam toko. Otaknya masih berpikir untuk membeli bunga yang mana. Ia sempat terpikir untuk membeli sebuket bunga, tetapi, dengan membeli sebuket bunga, justru akan menambah besar kemungkinan akan ada bunga-salah-arti di dalam buket tersebut, yang mana akhirnya akan membuatnya terlibat di masalah lainnya dengan Sakura.

_Ck! _Sasuke pun merasa bingung dan memutuskan untuk memilih satu jenis bunga saja.

_Kling kling kling—_

—lonceng yang bertengger di bagian atas pintu masuk toko berbunyi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau berani masuk juga, Sasuke?" ledek Ino dengan cengiran menyebalkan. Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tenang, tangannya kini masuk ke kantung celana, dan matanya menyapu setiap sudut toko, mencari bunga yang mungkin bisa _menyantol_ di hatinya. "Jadi, bunga apa yang kau ingin beli, Sasuke?"

"Hh..." Sasuke membuang napas penuh kebingungan miliknya. Tangan kanannya lalu terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, menunjukkan betapa depresi dirinya kini. "Masih belum tahu apa yang harus kube—**itu**," tukas Sasuke cepat. Tangannya yang semula sibuk mengacak-acak kini menunjuk sebuah bunga yang diletakkan tepat di pojok ruangan bagian dalam. "Aku ingin bunga kuning itu."

Cengiran Ino melebar seketika. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha bisa sebegitu peka. "Baiklah, mau berapa tangkai?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau aneh. Satu saja kan cukup, untuk apa beli banyak, besok juga layu."

_Tuing!_

Silangan urat muncul di pojok kening sang Yamanaka. Ia tarik kembali pendapatnya beberapa detik lalu dan kembali pada pendapatnya sebelumnya:

**Uchiha. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Peka.**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tok tok tok!_

Tangan kiri Sasuke sibuk mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memegang setangkai bunga erat. Sejujurnya, ia masih merasa takut kalau-kalau ia salah memilih bunga.

_Ceklek_.

Dan di sanalah berdiri, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati hanya untuk memilih setangkai bunga untuknya.

Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ragu, Sasuke menyodorkan setangkai bunga yang baru saja ia beli tadi, tulip kuning.

Belum ada senyuman di wajah Sakura, ia menatap setangkai tulip kuning yang Sasuke sodorkan dalam diam.

_Tulip kuning, eh?_

"Sebentar," gumam Sakura seraya membaca buku catatan kecil ditangannya, mencari arti dari bunga tulip kuning.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dalam diam.

Tinggi badan Sakura setara dengan tinggi pundaknya. Badannya tidak kecil, tidak juga besar. Tidak kurus, tidak juga gemuk. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke menyukai bagaimana tubuh Sakura terlihat biasa-biasa saja, terlihat sehat. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai gadis yang memaksakan dirinya kurus, terlihat tidak sehat.

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura mengepang rambutnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kirinya, sehingga tengkuk leher kanannya terlihat dengan jelas. Mungkin Sakura bosan menunggunya yang terlalu lama membeli bunga tadi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengepang rambutnya seraya menunggu waktu berlalu. Saat ia kembali ke desa, rambut Sakura memang pendek, tetapi semenjak ia kembali, rambutnya ia biarkan panjang seperti saat masa-masa _genin_. Sasuke mengetahui alasannya, Sai memberitahunya bahwa Sakura hanya ingin memanjangkan rambut untuknya, dan itu salah satu hal yang membuatnya tergelitik untuk menyadari betapa sang Haruno mencintainya.

Sakura menutup catatan kecil yang tadi ia baca, lalu menunduk dalam. Bukan, bukan menunduk dalam karena marah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan aura-aura kemarahan yang terkuar dari tubuh Sakura seperti biasa, kali ini sepertinya Sakura tersipu malu hingga menunduk sedalam itu.

"Sakura?"

Sakura perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Wajah Sakura merah terang, ia merona habis-habisan. "K-kau memilih bunga itu atau d-dipilihkan Ino?"

"Aku yang memilih. Bukankah kau bilang untuk membeli pilihanku?" Sasuke merasa bingung sekaligus senang. Ia tidak tahu apa arti bunga itu, tetapi melihat ekspresi Sakura, sepertinya ia tidak salah memilih bunga.

"Apa kau tahu arti bunga tulip kuning, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang segera Sasuke jawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih bunga yang masih Sasuke sodorkan. Tanpa sengaja, Sakura menyentuh jemari Sasuke yang juga tengah memegang sang bunga. Sakura tidak menarik tangannya, ia tetap membiarkan tangannya di sana, bersentuhan dengan jemari Sasuke, bersama-sama memegang setangkai bunga yang sukses membuat pipinya merona.

"Tulip kuning berarti _cinta tak tertahankan lagi_ dan—" Sakura menarik napas, memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke tepat di mata, "_senyummu bagaikan sinar mentari_."

Kini rona merah berpindah pada kedua pipi sang Uchiha. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan memilih bunga yang memiliki arti seperti itu. Bunga yang memiliki arti begitu naif. Namun, sekalipun naif, ia merasa bunga tersebut berhasil menyampaikan perasaannya dengan benar, walaupun berarti perasaannya juga naif, ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyuman merekah.

"—_senyummu bagaikan sinar mentari."_

Sasuke mebungkukkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mengecup sudut bibir Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Sakura merona dengan rona bahagia, tangannya tergapai untuk melingkar di leher sang Uchiha seraya berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ia memang bukan orang yang mudah menyampaikan perasaan. Namun, dengan setangkai bunga dan kecupan singkat, perasaannya telah tersampaikan.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum singkat, lalu membuka mulut untuk menjawab bisikan Sakura—

.

.

"—_Aku juga."_

.

.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, hey, Haruno Sakura._

.

.

**Tamat**

Sekarang jam 3:39 saya ngetik dari jam 2 malam. Saya ngantuk banget, saya ngetik dengan tatapan sepet, jadi maaf kalo fictnya abal. Typo,EyD? Adakah yang ke-miss karena saya ngantuk?

Oke. Semoga suka dan selamat tidur! *ambil guling*

_**Review?**_

_**.**_

[total: 1194 words]


End file.
